Flash Back
by St Klosr
Summary: Sir Integar is dead...this is Arucard story on how he is going on with out his masterlove...A&I FOREVER! please read and r


~Flash Back~  
  
A/N: Ok so this is like my first Fanfiction ever.so take it easy on me. Any way Basically Sir Integra is dead.And Arucard.doesn't know what to do with him self.this is the pain.and life that he lives after her death. Oh and I don't own Hellsing.Hellsing and Arucard own me.and I don't own the song Love Song For a Vampire by Annie Lennox...  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Come into these arms again  
And lay your body down  
For 'tis the rhythm of this trembling heart  
Is beating like a drum.  
It beats for you, it bleeds for you  
It knows not how it sounds.  
For it is the drum of drums  
It is the Song of Songs.  
  
~~~~Memory~~~~  
  
"Damn you ARUCARD! STOP!" Sir Integra struggled to force herself from the god forsaken candy of Arucard's soft lips.  
  
"If you want me, and I know you do, I am yours my master." Arucard aloud his master a step away form him, but he wanted to make sure that she could still smell him, his sent which he had just noticed intoxicated his master.  
  
"I can't want you.Hellsing must.I.must." Arucard began to disappear into a black void, "NO! Please stay, just until I fall asleep. You may not need me, and I may not be aloud to need you." She looked up into those firey eyes seeing hell dance to the rhythm of his dead heart. "If no one knows that I love you and that you spend nights with me.then we can be.right Arucard?"  
  
"I will always be here, my master, as long as you wish it." He smiled down at her, knowing he could never tell her that he loved her back. And as they lie spooned in her bed, her tears tarring at his dead heart like acid, he wished he could tell her. Her sobs to god, her sobs to him, all saying how much she needed him, but he couldn't tell her he needed her more then the world. He couldn't tell her because they could never be in the real world, only in her room in closed by each others arms, were they safe from the gaze of god.  
  
~~~~~End of Memory~~~~~  
  
Once I held the rarest rose that Ever deigned to bloom. Cruel winter chilled the bud, And stole my flower too soon  
The loneliness of hopelessness To search the ends of time, For there is in all the world No greater love then mine/  
  
White rose petals flew like angel feathers around the grave yard. A dark haze hung over everything, as if it was time for the world to take a nap. The wind tore at everything, as if it was ragging war agents anything that tried to stand in its way. And there next to a small tombstone stud the tall dark figure of Death, Hells keeper, Arucard. He stud looking down, with tears of blood in his eyes. It had been two years since the death of his master, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, but only a few days had past to him.  
  
When he walked the hallways of the Hellsing manor he felt as if she would come out of a room, yelling at him for something, at any moment. In battle Arucard was still fighting to protect her and her alone. Lying in his coffin he still smelled her. Smelled the gun powder, cigarette smoke and always the hint of vanilla from her white-blond hair. And every time he cried apart of him could still hear her sobs as well, mixed with his own sorrows.  
  
Ohh Love I'll never love.  
Oh love I'll never love.  
Oh love.still falls the rain  
Oh love.still falls the rain  
Live on forever.Goodbye  
Forever (be mine forever).still falls the night  
  
Arucard had let her die in his arms. His strong Integra didn't want Arucard to hold on to her sorrow. She was just fine with death, just fine with dieing in his arms, as he watched over her as always. Arucard felt her slip out of his arms and away from his heart and their dreams. As Integra's soul spilled from his blood stained hands, all he wanted was keep her from the cold. All he wanted to do was keep her for ever.  
  
Let me be the only one  
To keep you from the cold.  
Now the floor of heaven is laid,  
With the brightest gold  
They shine for you.  
They shine for you.  
They burn for all to see.  
Come into these arms again  
And set this spirit free. To be continued. 


End file.
